It is common practice to provide purified drinking water to both business offices and homes. In the case of business establishments, the water is normally supplied in large bottles arranged to be inverted into appropriate water coolers for use by a large number of employees. In the case of homes or residences the drinking water is often supplied in large plastic containers either by way of delivery or as a shelf item in supermarkets. The use of plastic containers for drinking water in homes or residences rather than the conventional commercially supplied bottled water with cooperating coolers is two-fold. First, less water is normally required for home use and thus a plastic container becomes practical and may be so designed with an integral carrying handle that it is easy to handle by persons in the home. Second, the use of a plastic container avoids the risk of breaking and further provides a plastic type container which can be used after the water has been exhausted for other purposes such as flower planters and the like. In the case of business offices, the delivery person normally replaces the bottled water and is trained in this particular art.
While the plastic water containers have proved very successful, there is still presented the problem of exactly where to place the water container for convenient use in the home. While the container may simply rest on a counter or even be placed in a refrigerator, in both instances it uses up valuable space.